unkown
by HENKLDORE
Summary: the Atlantis expedition finds a room that has been sealed for 10.000 years


Star gate Atlantis fan script

Unknown

 _Full view panning around Atlantis.._

 _McKay is typing rapidly on a laptop researching the newly discovered ancient city of Atlantis with Zalenka._

 **McKay:** Hey umm... _snapping his fingers as if he forgot_

 **Zalenka:** My name is Zalenka Rodney.

 **McKay:** I knew that! How's power distribution look on your end?

 **Zalenka:** Sure you got the same results. We can't use the shield indefinitely and we can't dial Earth. The generators we have, just do not have enough power.

 **McKay:** At least we can operate base functions otherwise being here is just pointless.

 **Zalenka:** We should report to Dr. Weir.

 **McKay:** Wait. I got sensors online. I can see every room we have explored and activated.

 **Zalenka:** Now we should definitely report to Dr Weir.

 _They walk across the room to Dr Weirs office._

 _opening sequence_

 **McKay:** Elizabeth! I found something.

 **Weir:** Tell me something I don't know. We're making discoveries every day.

 **McKay:** This is something big.

 **Weir:** Really?

 **McKay:** A room hidden from even the sensors except for the specification data, which is easily found.

 **Weir:** What is this hidden room?

 **McKay** : I suspect a science lab of sorts, or maybe top secret research we don't know enough about. Something the Ancients did here during the war with the Wraith.

 **Weir:** Well lets go find this secret room.

 _She presses her radio and calls Sheppard_

 **Weir:** John we might have made a new discovery of a hidden section of the city. Meet us there. McKay will send you the location.

 **Sheppard:** On my way

 _Screen cuts off._

 _The team is walking to the hidden location._

 **McKay:** It should be here somewhere?

 **Sheppard:** are you sure Rodney?

 **McKay:** Of course I am sure! it should be right here

 _McKay presses on the wall and it gives way. An ominous smoke exits the room._

McKay weird must have been sealed off completely nothing could get in or Out.

 **Weir:** Is it dangerous?

 **McKay:** No it should be fine, nothing dangerous coming out.

 **Sheppard:** I hope your right I don't think we can handle a new plague here

 _McKay groans_

 _McKay and Sheppard carefully walk into the room holding flashlights. Unlike the other rooms it did not reactivate the area_

 **McKay:** hmm? Every room we entered has at least turned its lights on. Why isn't this one?

 **Sheppard:** Maybe its power is cut off.

 **McKay:** Even with 10.000 years the ancient power distribution net will never break.

 **Weir:** can you fix it?

 **McKay:** probably.

 _The lights suddenly come on._

 **Weir:** Rodney! Did you do that?

 **McKay** : No, that was not me!

 **Sheppard:** Then who was it?

 **McKay:** I don't know! maybe the power net here is just delayed.

 _Sheppard groans. he Begins to explore and hears a voice_

 **unknown:** john Sheppard!

 **Sheppard:** what! who said that?

 **Weir:** who said what?

 **McKay:** Nobody said anything.

 _Sheppard looks around confused. He collapses after a invisible energy hits him._

 **McKay:** Sheppard!

 _Sheppard falls and touches McKay's neck._

 **Weir:** I need a medical team - now!

 _His body radiates energy and ominous music ends the scene._

 **Sheppard** :

Aagh where am I?

 **Becket:** It's okay Major, you're safe in the infirmary.

 _Sheppard sits up on his bed._

 **Becket:** Well, I did a scan. Looks like you just fainted. You can return to active duty.

 _Sheppard gasps a little_

 **Becket:** Major

 **Sheppard:** Thank you Doctor. I will return to my daily tasks

 _Sheppard said it in a odd way_

 **Becket:** Okay?

 _Sheppard walks out and heads to the command centre of Atlantis._

 **Weir:** Ah Major. Are you alright? You really scared me.

 _Sheppard stares at Weir and then looks at the star gate_

 **Sheppard:** Is that the portal that takes physical bodies to other places?

 _Weir is confused as to how Sheppard said that._

 **Weir:** It's the star gate.

 **Sheppard:** I wish to use it.

 **Weir:** Why? Did Rodney find a worthwhile planet?

 **Sheppard:** I don't know a Rodney! Can I use the gate?

 **Weir:** Not if there is no reason. John, what's wrong with you?

 _Sheppard runs towards Dr weir and slams her against a wall. Two guards run to help her._

 _A small stream of energy then enters weirs body._

 **Sheppard:** Sorry, I didn't mean to do that.

 **Weir:** It's okay. You two leave. Now!

 _The guards leave looking confused._

 _Sheppard and Weir then leave together with ominous music. Scene ends_

 _McKay walks into the medical bay_

 **Becket:** Ah Rodney. Good to see you. How can I help?

 **McKay:** Hey uh, Carson umm, I have this spasm in my neck. Can you check it out?

 _Becket holds McKay's neck and sees a growth of some kind._

 **Becket:** Rodney! How long have you had this?

 **McKay:** Had what?

 **Becket:** There is a growth on your neck.

 **McKay:** What! Well, get it off.

 **Becket:** Allright, just calm down!

 _Becket lies McKay down and begins to scan the growth._

 **McKay:** Well, what is it?

 **Becket:** It's just a small infection, not deadly. You'll be fine. Just use this antibiotic to avoid it spreading.

 **McKay:** Thanks Carson.

 _McKay walks out and bumps into Sheppard._

 **McKay:** Oh! Sorry Sheppard uh.

 **Sheppard:** Are you the Rodney?

 **McKay:** Ah, yeah

 **Sheppard:** Unfortunate.

 _Sheppard pushes McKay out of the way._

 **McKay:** Well that was weird.

 _McKay hears Carson talking to Sheppard. Then he hears Carson say "stay back". McKay runs into the medical bay to find Sheppard and Carson standing there._

 **McKay:** I heard Carson say "Stay back".

 **Becket:** You are mistaken.

 **Sheppard:** Please leave. I need to talk to him.

 **McKay:** Ah, okay.

 _McKay walks out and through Atlantis to the gym area in search of Talya._

 **Talya:** Ah Rodney. How are you?

 **McKay:** Puzzled.

 **Talya:** Oh?

 **McKay:** Yeah, some people are acting, weird

 **Talya:** I have noticed nothing.

 **McKay:** Maybe it's just my imagination, but the weird thing is, it started since I found that room.

 **Talya:** You mean the hidden room that Sheppard mentioned?

 **McKay:** What did Sheppard mention?

 **Talya:** He mentioned needing my help, then he touched my arm and said "never mind".

 _Talya rubs her arm_

 **McKay:** What's that on your arm?

 **Talya:** Just a small infection, nothing to worry about.

 **McKay:** That's weird. I have the same type of infection on my neck.

 **Talya:** It may be contagious.

 **MCKay:** That's impossible. I have been taking antibiotics and have had it ever since Sheppard touched...

 _McKay pauses._

 **Talya:** Touched what?

 **McKay:** We need to see Sheppard!

 _McKay and Talya both run towards the command centre. Sheppard is standing there with Weir and two guards._

 **McKay:** Sheppard I need you to come to the medical bay!

 **Sheppard:** Why?

 **McKay:** Because you may have a contagious infection!

 **Sheppard:** (laughs) Not an infection. It's a gift. One mind one will.

 **McKay:** What?

 **Talya:** (whispers) This is not Sheppard.

 _Two guards approach Talya and McKay._

 **Sheppard:** Take them.

 _Talya and McKay are taken to the prison cell and the scene ends._

 _Talya and McKay are talking in the ancient prison cell._

 **Talya:** Rodney calm down!

 **McKay:** No. Sheppard has been taken over by something.

 **Talya:** Yes, but reacting this way is counterproductive.

 **McKay:** Your right. Your right. Okay, what do we do?

 **Talya:** Well, first we get out of here.

 **McKay** : Oh God!

 **Talya:** Rodney! Calm.

 **McKay:** Allright. I think I can do it.

 _The door opens and Sheppard enters._

 **Sheppard:** You McKay. Tell me where did you find us?

 **McKay:** What?

 **Sheppard:** You found us. WHERE?

 **McKay:** If you want me to tell you something, just tell me who you are?

 **Sheppard:** I am... I don't know.

 **McKay:** What do you mean you don't know. How are you controlling Sheppard and the others?

 **Sheppard:** I gave them a gift. One mind. I control them, but we hold the thoughts of all beings into one.

 **McKay:** So you're a life form?

 **Sheppard:** Yes. I will show you my form.

 _Sheppard's_ __ _body glows and an energy body exits - forming into an energy radiant form_ **.**

 **unknown:** Tis is my form. This is the gift.

 _McKay and Talya look shocked looking upon him._

 **Talya:** What is it you want?

 **unknown:** I want to leave. I want to return to where I came from, through the portal.

 **Talya:** The Stargate?

 **unknown:** Yes.

 **McKay:** You were in the lab we found?

 **unknown:** The area at which you found me, this one identified as the unknown lab. Yes.

 **McKay:** Do you know why it was sealed?

 **unknown:** The ones who inhabited this place before you, were scared of what I offered. They sealed the room. I want, is to go home.

 **McKay:** Well why don't you?

 **unknown:** The portal won't let me through.

 **McKay** : Well, you can get us out of here and we will help you.

 **unknown:** I would be thankful.

 _the scene ends_

 **unknown:** Rodney McKay, are you making progress?

 **McKay:** No. I need help. Can you release these zombies?

 **unknown:** They are a combined mind. They are more effective that way.

 **McKay:** Yes, but it's the individual thoughts and experiences that I need.

 **unknown:** It is your existence.

 _Sheppard, Weir and all the other effected, collapse ._

 **McKay:** What did you do?

 **unknown:** their minds are released. They will awaken soon.

 **Talya:** I hope so.

 **McKay:** Wait. I got something.

 **unknown:** What?

 **McKay:** I think we have found a way to get you through the gate. The problem is, the gate was set to never let any energy through - probably a failsafe from your kind! I have set it back to normal.

 **Talya:** You should be able to go home now.

 **unknown:** Really? Thank you.

 _Sheppard, Carson and Weir wake up and see the energy life form._

 **McKay:** Okay. I've dialled the gate. Just walk through.

 **unknown:** Thank you. I will remember what you have done for me.

 _The life form exits through the gate with a electrical shock and the gate closes._

 **Weir:** What happened?

 **McKay:** Oh, there was an invading alien, but Talya and I took care of it.

 **Sheppard:** Rodney.

 **Becket:** Rodney.

 **McKay:** What?

 **Sheppard and Becket:** What the hell!

 _the scene ends_

 _McKay and Talya are chatting_

 **McKay:** What an interesting day.

 **Talya:** Indeed

 **McKay:** There is still one thing I don't get.

 **Talya:** What?

 **McKay:** How was the infection caused by an energy life form touching you?

 **Talya:** I don't know Rodney, and I don't care!

 **McKay:** easy for you to say, you remembered the antibiotic. I'll probably die.

 **Talya:** ha-ha.I doubt it.

 _the end_


End file.
